deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldannen
Eldannen, better known as the Sorceror Dann, was the youngest brother of Anoltis and Malverlain, and the son of the half-Fellan Chieftain Peregrine of Dorne and the Fellan woman named Alenan. Unlike his two brothers, Eldannen was kind and fair and was close friends with the Fellan who live in the Fell Zone. History Exile from Dorne After Malverlain's exile from Dorne, Eldannen spent the next few centuries advising and helping his brother Anoltis, who had become Chieftan after their father, Perrygrine. Over the centuries Anoltis had become cruel and greedy, and turned towards evil. He had become old and frail, and did not want to die yet, so he created the Gifting, which involved seven young people being sacrificed to the sea serpents. When Eldannen heard of Anoltis's plans, he tried to convince his brother not to go through with it, but was unsuccessful. He ended up in a huge argument with Anoltis, after which Anoltis ordered him to leave Oltan and never return. So Dann gathered up his followers and fled to the centre of Dorne, where he founded the city of Weld. Life in Weld As the years went by, Eldannen began to miss his old world and Fellan friends, and not even walks through the Wooden Door could satisfy him. He created the Golden Door, which led to the past, where he could return to the Fell Zone and talk with his Fellan friends there. Dann was also worried about the future, so he created the Silver Door, a door which led to the future. Dann's bell tree stick allowed him to go through the three Doors without being locked out of Weld. Whenever Dann went through the Silver Door, he saw Anoltis becoming more and more cruel, and the people outside Weld suffering. Later life Years later, when Dann was old and frail, he noticed that his people were losing their magic, and feared for them. He decided to leave Weld with them and face Olt once and for all. Dann told his best friend and advisor of his plan, who secretly disagreed with it. The advisor went with Dann through the Golden Door, attacked Dann and stole his bell-tree stick and locked him out of Weld. Because Dann was old and frail and the attack had destroyed the last of his strength, he was unable to find another bell-tree stick and was locked out of Weld forever. He spent the remainder of his life in the Fell Zone with his Fellan friends, Edelle and others. Just before he died he placed his memories into a pool of water known later known as Dann's Mirror. He gave his belongings to the Fellan for safekeeping, telling them to give them to the right person who comes through the Golden Door. He told them that there would be three signs to look for: the person would carry Dann's bell-tree stick, would have magic with him, and would safely drink from Dann's Mirror. Physical appearance Personality Abilities Relationships Relatives Appearances Trivia *Eldannen is the younger brother of Anoltis and Malverlain, also known as Olt and the Shadow Lord. *He, alongside with his brothers, and the main protagonists Rye and Sonia, are the only characters known to have red hair, though in Anoltis' case, his hair has faded to white since his young days. References See also Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:People of Dorne